


Am I Life or Death for the Universe???

by F_O_R_JR



Series: Am I Life or Death for the Universe??? [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_O_R_JR/pseuds/F_O_R_JR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about my life on Earth changed on my birthday. But it didn't start with a choice or answer to a question but an accidental death...MY DEATH!!! As an apology for that (AND ALOT OF OTHER STUFF) happening, my new friends asked if I wanted to see the universe. I said YES!!! Now we are running for our lives from everyone and everything we encounter on our travels and THEY ALL SAY ITS MY FAULT and we don't know why. I'm just a HUMAN from the 21st Century!!! Why does the whole of creation want me DEAD???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I finally found the boy I was looking for. I found him in his favorite place to calm his nerves or keep his anger at bay. I saw him walking across the park's sports field talking on his primitive phone. I knew he was the one I wanted for my plan. The plan might succeed with my limitless power and my minions' help. Speaking of them, I haven't gotten to gather them to me yet. I placed the park out of time and space without the boy or the other people living in Chicago, the city he was born in, noticing it and started to put my plan into action.

My first "employee", I resurrected is the Rani with her travelling companion Cyrian. They were both arrested, judged and found guilty by the Shadow Proclamation of the crimes and tragedies they had caused for the universal scientific experiments that the Rani so enjoys conducting on different alien species and their whole planets. The Proclamation ordered a laser rifle firing squad to aim and shoot straight for their hearts as punishment in the year 9119. My second "employee", I needed for my plan was the Meddling Monk. I rescued him from his exile at the End of this Universe to die without hope or the technology to escape his banishment. The Time Lord Council decided this was the best kind of sentence for him because of how he would change and interfere with the history of Earth and other planets for his amusement and benefit.

My third "employee" is the last Lord President of Gallifrey, Rassilon. I slipped through the Time Lock, which was forced opened in the year 2009, because of his and the Council's plan to escape the Time War and their desire to return to the rest of the universe. I rescued him before the Doctor destroyed the machine that kept the Time Lock from closing again. I needed his leadership; to lead his fellow evil Time Lords and the instructions of how to build a TARDIS with my powers. My fourth "employee", I had to make a special cybernetic enhanced body for him. A body that would have mind-control capabilities and that would also amplify his in-born psychic abilities of influence and suggestion. I repaired Moribus' (a.k.a. the War Chief) brain and resurrected the fanatical scientist Solon from inside his castle on the planet Karn before The Sisterhood of Karn (their enemies) and the Doctor killed them both in that timeline.

My fifth and last "employee" is the former Time Lord Founder Omega. I gathered up his fractured essence from his self-made anti-matter universe and created for him a new immortal body because I needed him to develop another Hand of Omega to make a new kind of power source for the Black TARDIS I will create for them. I did all of these things in the same hour I sealed the boy and his precious park away from the planet Earth in the year 2011.  
Before I explained my plan to them, I wanted to talk to that human boy before I used him for my plans to break the Doctor and all of Eternity. It would especially affect the Doctor if a human, a former travelling companion, from one of his favorite time periods was at the forefront of my plan and would HE even consider killing him at the end of it? There are two reasons for this plan, to cause universal chaos and mayhem and to turn the Doctor to murder someone beloved to him: his longest travelling companion in his history.

I changed my shape into a form (a sharply dressed business man) he wouldn't be so suspicious of at first. "Hello. Do you have the time?" I asked. He ends his call and said, "Hi. It is… 1:11 p.m., sir." "Wow, thank you. So well-mannered of you, young man. May I ask your name? How old you are?" "Thank you. Oook. My name is Franko Rossi and I am 19 years old. And you are?" "Oh… I am just Mr. Negro. Which may sound fake but it is really my name." He just finished travelling with the Doctor. "Ok, well I got to get home now. Maybe see you around some time." "You will not be seeing your family again today or ever again."  
He spins around 5 feet away and said "What the hell do you mean by that?" "I meant what I said. You will NEVER see your family or this planet ever again." "This planet? Who are you?!" He looks behind me. "Who are those people talking behind you?!" "I'm sorry, but I have to end this conversation. We have a lot of work to do!" He tries to run away and call someone on his phone but with a wave of my hand, I put him in a deep suspended animation capsule but leave him still very aware of his surroundings. It floats after me as I walk back to those Time Lords I revived and saved from death. I address them first before the curious Rani or the impatient Rassilon start asking questions. "I will introduce myself once. I AM THE BLACK GUARDIAN AND I AM YOUR NEW MASTER!"

"If any of you have objections to that I can simply kill you again, put you back in exile, or send you back to a Time Locked Gallifrey during the Time War. The choice is yours." They said nothing after that. "Good. Now, I can get your attention with 2 words: "The Doctor." That especially got their attention because they started to talk all at once. "Be silent! Why I brought you all here, in this era in time and this place, is because I want to not only kill the Doctor but destroy EVERYTHING he has ever saved, improved, created and ended. You will destroy all of his rules, beliefs and planets that he cherishes. And you are going to help me or you will be thrown back to where and when I saved you from."

"So, what is the plan, Master?" the Rani asked sarcastically and a little fearfully. "It is simple, my dear. I will suppress this boy's memories of his life here on Earth. But most importantly, I try to erase his multitude of memories of his travels with the Doctor. I will also leave a mind-worm memory destroyer of my own design for when the Doctor arrives back on Earth and will strike him down in any time or on any continent." Moribus (The War Chief) asks, "You keep talking about your supposed War plan against the Doctor. But you haven't actually said anything about it." I point to the boy next to me. "This boy here is the heart of my plan."  
"In this year of his 19th birthday, you will mold him into the most devious, deadliest, and murderous being in the entire known universe. To cancel out all of the "Great Good" they did together, you will cause piracy, wars, genocide, sell weapons to primitive developing planets, alter time and history of any planet or galaxy, steal advanced alien technology, arrange assassinations of royalty and governing bodies of planetary systems, kill suns, and destroy his beloved planets that the Doctor has visited or has saved in his TOO long life. THAT is my plan, War Chief."

"He has been the Doctor's most beloved companion, but now with all of your centuries of lethal knowledge and with a by-product of the Time War, the Nightmare Child, we will transform him into the Doctor and the universe's ultimate enemy!" "How will we do all of these things you demand of us? We have no TARDIS! How can we cause all that mayhem and chaos when we are bound to a single time and planet, the Earth?" Rassilon, Omega and the Monk asked. "If you all hold out your hands towards me, I can use your secrets, memories and knowledge of Gallifrey to make a new Black TARDIS for you all to use in my name and NOT FOR ANY OTHER REASON!"

They all reluctantly held out their hands and felt a freezing numbness throughout their bodies but a fever like heat in their minds. The five Time Lords, the Rani's twisted travelling companion and the War Chief's sociopathic scientist friend, relived their whole lives especially the workings of a fully functional TARDIS. In between the Black Guardian and his new minions did their Black TARDIS grow from just beneath the surface of the ground that they stood on. It looked like a dead and burned Weeping Willow tree. "I must break my distortion around this place and leave this planet and time before my counterpart and rival, the White Guardian, arrives to try and fail to stop me and send you all back to where I found you."

Suddenly, a massive thunder and lightning storm came upon the park. A blindly pure white lightning bolt struck down and who should walk out of it? The White Guardian! "I will not allow you to do this. We both know that boy has a very special destiny. He is so essential that he could change and shape the universe in a moment."

"That is why I am doing this. I know I can't simply kill him outright. After this year is up, the whole of creation will want to slaughter him. EVEN the great Doctor with his limitless patience and depthless kindness will want to execute him for the crimes we will force him to commit." "The Doctor would not kill HIM of all people," said the White Guardian. "That is the absolute beauty of my plan. They will not remember each other. If you want him so desperately, I will make this deal. I will return him right here at midnight on Dec 31st alive. Then you can have your precious human but I do not think it will make any difference if you can make him forget the horrors we will force him to do. You can NOT stretch your power across the universe. That would be a perversion of your own beliefs to erase the memories of the whole of the universe to save this one HUMAN. But enough of this conversation, we will meet each other again at the end of this year. And we will see who can affect the most change by using this boy."

"I will meet you all here at midnight, with my own team, to redeem this boy's soul you will shatter for your own ends." "Farewell, brother. Let's hope HE doesn't exterminate the whole universe by the end of the year." The Black Guardian, his captive Franko, his henchmen and the Black TARDIS fade from the face of the Earth. "I hope for the boy's mind and soul that does not happen," said the White Guardian.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day I Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, FIRST TIME READERS! THIS IS MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION STORY THAT I HAVE PUT UP ON HERE! :D
> 
> FOR THE EXPERT FANFICTION WRITERS, TELL ME BY PRIVATE MESSAGE WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE.
> 
> I VERY SADLY DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. I DO OWN ME AS MY HUMAN CHARACTER, STORY & ESPECIALLY VOTI, MY WALKING TALKING GUY TARDIS.

Hello, my name is Voti; I wasn't given this name I named myself. It stands for the Time Vortex backwards. I am a sentient type 108 TARDIS, from the planet Gallifrey, who had no living pilot before I met Franko. I have the ability to pilot myself but what's the point of experiencing new things if you can't share it with someone Special. You are going to be introduced to my FRIEND that I chose to "pilot" me with my equal partners.

Hey, my name is Franko Rossi. Voti says I should write down my experiences with him and the girls and how it all started… I am a human from planet Earth, America, the year 2013. I always thought I was born to do great things. I have always been a more composed in personality and intelligence but NOT a certified genius than the people I have known in my life. I DO NOT think I am better than anyone else; it's just that I use my brain more than most people do. I am about to tell you the story of how Voti introduced himself to me and my amazing and terrifying new life.

I was only 153 years old when I crash landed on Earth. It wasn't a simple landing either. I don't know for sure if I was blown, shaken, or thrown off my planet which lead me to have a near-catastrophic crash landing. I landed on this planet because the Lord President and Time Lord Council of Gallifrey constructed a plan that involved the Master to breach the Time Lock around Gallifrey that the Doctor had put up to seal away the Time Lords, Daleks and the by products of the Time War from affecting the rest of the universe and from what the Time Lords had become during the War fighting the Daleks and whatever other alien races that fought against them in the War that happened instead of me becoming a dying damaged space junk of a ship just floating around in deep space.

It took me weeks to regain my consciousness and functions to realize I was so badly damaged that I could still die if I didn't immediately enact the Extreme Emergency Repair Functions. One of the first things, I fixed in me was the scanners so I can scan the area where I crashed; the land, the time era, the people and their technology to see if any of it can help me be repaired quicker. The technology could be used to help me a little but to replace other damaged parts of me I would need also minerals and materials. It has taken me 3 long hard years of reconstructing myself by using a little Rift that my crash caused to open to get the right minerals, materials and technology from this planet, Earth and other planets, through Time and Space. Now that I have told you my history, I am going to let Franko tell you how we met and how he began to travel with us through his galaxy and the universe, Past, Present, and Future, together with friends from different time periods and planetary systems.

Okay, now that he's done talking because he can go on and on. I am going to tell you how we met and it was so unexpected to happen to me, let alone anyone that lives in my city, Chicago (America). I was born and raised in that city. That was where we met (the polite term for our meeting). I was having a bad birthday normal for me because of my family. I was walking in the park nearby my house to help calm myself down so I wouldn't say anything to them EVEN if I was in the right and I had a right to say it!

I woke up screaming again this morning because these last few weeks I have been having these bad dreams ever since January. I guess this is because of my disappearance last year. Last January, I went for a walk in my neighborhood's park and never returned home… until this year. I can't remember where I went or who I was with. I was told of how I was found. I was found back in this same park, I was maybe taken from. It was on January 1st, that a neighborhood family found me. They told me it was a zero below degree winter day.

A family found me when they decided to make snowmen and have a snowball fight in that park. The father of that family, a semi-retired police officer, tripped over me because I was under a big pile of snow. They had to dig me out because there had been a mini blizzard the day before. His wife called an ambulance to take me to a hospital to see if I was still alive. When I arrived, I was still unconscious when I was looked over by the E.R. doctors.

They took my frozen clothes off and my main doctor, Dr. Foreman, did a check up on me. He went through a checklist of tests they do on people found in any kind of bad weather. The test results revealed I was a very healthy unharmed 20 year old man. I was in a coma for 5 weeks; it was a Sunday that I finally woke up. It took a week to remember my name and find out I lost a year of my life and had no memory of what happened to me. The police were notified of this and they searched through the city's missing person cases and found a match for me in them.

My family was told by detectives that I was found weeks ago in the park under a snow drift in a coma. It took another week for me to be released from the hospital.

3 MONTHS LATER…

Today is my birthday and it was yet another bad one for me in my long line of horrible birthdays. I was talking on my smart phone to my best friend while walking across the huge grass sports area of my neighborhood park. I was halfway across the field when the earth started to shake, heave up, and fissures cracked open in the ground. I thought I was experiencing my first earthquake in Chicago, in America, when I fell in and everything went black…

I slowly woke up and recognized that I was in a small sized hospital room. Whoever put me here laid me out on what looked like a lit up high tech free standing hospital bed. It looked like a surfboard shaped bed and seemed to float off the ground. The room had low white lights overheard, the walls were a kind of light turquoise blue color, and when I spotted the door it was a weird looking shiny bronze color.

I looked down at myself and found that someone had put on me a thick shiny red and green knit cover on top of me over my dirty and stained graphic t-shirt and bloodied and ripped dark blue jeans which were still on. That's really weird because someone should have put me in a hospital gown if I was badly hurt by the earthquake or even a little injured from my accidental fall caused by it. I removed the cover off my body to be able to move off the bed to find out what happened to me after that earthquake had ended. Right next to the bed, there was a metal rolling cabinet table that had a written note on it next to a cup full of a weird looking yellow-orange liquid on the tabletop that I have never seen before in my life.

Is this EVEN medicine?! And they expect me to drink it?! They're crazy! I picked it up to give it a closer look and it looked even weirder up close. I saw that there were chunks of other stuff in it. I then smelled the liquid and it smelled so spicy and chemical that I wanted to throw up my birthday lunch and throw it out a window when I finally realized and what I should have noticed before was that there wasn't a single window in this whole room. I reached for the note and opened it. The note said, "You should drink this when you wake up. It's a special kind of medicine that helps you recover quicker and gives you energy."  
Secondly it said, "The way to open the door of this room is to put your hand on the wall and wait until a panel opens up than you have to type in this code: 1+3+13. When you see the continuous golden arrow on the hallway walls, follow them to the Main Room." I put the "medicine" back on the tabletop and walk to the door and did as the instructions said. I wanted to know what happened to me so I followed the arrow that led to whoever found and took care of me. I am being totally serious when I tell you; it took me like 10 minutes to get to this "Main Room." That does sound super vague to you too, right? It was tiring; maybe I should have drunk whatever that "medicine" was that they left for me.

All the rooms I passed by were empty and dark but looked new and never seemed used before. I finally saw a door that was different from the rest of them. It was in the color of Electric Green and had an amazingly detailed engraving of different and weird looking planets that when I looked at them they were kind of familiar and not at the same time. When I got near that futuristic door's handle, the door opened automatically. I thought that was cool because I'm used to electric opening doors. I waited in the doorway for a few moments, trying to catch my breath.

That was a long walk for me. I went through the door into this mysterious person's Main Room and started looking around. It looked like a super high tech boiler/living room. It had wood paneled walls, a few paintings hanging up, and a hardwood floor that looked polished. Old fashion pipes with steam coming out of them ran along the walls and thick brass and copper wires that were from the size of my middle finger to my arm, were on the floor going in all different directions.

I looked around the large room for the person (maybe people?) who had taken care of me after that earthquake ripped apart the park. I wanted to thank the person but I was sensing that there was a HELL of a lot more to what happened to me than falling down a gigantic tear in the earth. I heard a chiming sound and turned around to find a person working on something in front of him (maybe he was the one who treated my injuries). I guess they did such a great job because I felt fine but extremely tired.  
I made those sounds to get that person's attention but that didn't work out so I said loudly, "Excuse me but can you tell me who you are and where am I instead of a hospital?" He turned around at the sound of my voice so I could finally see his face and body. He had on a welder's mask over his face, wore a dirty lab coat, thick protective apron, slightly loose dark blue jeans and military boots that looked like you could run very far in them. He lifted the mask off his face. He had flame red hair, a handsome face with an impossible looking scar of a falling star, and big muscled arms. He looked like a movie star and had the body of an Olympic athlete.

"Oh! Hello, my name is Voti and this is our home. Did you take that medicine I left for you when you woke up?" Voti said. "Uh... no. Because I don't know who you are and THAT did NOT look like any medicine I have taken in my life. Your name is Voti? That sounds exotic and weirdly cool. Where are you from, what happened to me and how long was I unconscious here in your "home"?" I asked.

Voti started to explain, "I am a foreigner to this country and I happened to be near that park when I heard the earthquake and saw you fall in the torn up ground. I rushed over to where you fell down after it ended and had to dig and pull you out. You screamed when I slowly lifted you out of the pit. I carried you out of that park and used your cellular phone to call for a medical response vehicle to treat your injuries. I had to wait for them because you were still unconscious and bleeding from your head and leg. They arrived 10 minutes later and the 2 people in the vehicle came out of it and asked what happened to you. I told them what I saw and I led them over to you to see if you had more injuries under your coat and clothes. After they dressed your bleeding head and leg they put you on a stretcher and into the vehicle to take you to the nearest hospital. They asked me if I had your wallet or identification card and I said no. They said, "Give us your cell number and we will call you to tell you what hospital to drop off his wallet at if you find it." I gave them my number and went over to the hole to see if I could find your wallet from on the lip of the hole. But I couldn't find it, than I got a call from the driver to tell me at what hospital you were at and come over to see you and if I found any ID for you. I didn't but wanted to see if you were being taken care of. When-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there because 1: I'm not THAT stupid. 2: I woke up in your "HOME" and not in a hospital, so how the hell did that happened? And 3: If what you are saying is true, How am I just fine now when I had a brain injury, a possible broken leg and many other injuries? No more BS. I want the truth NOW!" I yelled at him tiredly.

"Uh… I wish you had drunk that medicine this would be so much easier. All of what I said was true-except the calling for those people part. I rushed you over to my home because you were dying and I thought my technology and medicine I bought and developed could maybe have helped you to become stable even to be taken to a nearby hospital. I used all of that equipment to bring you back to life because you died after the first hour in here with me." He said softly.

"Oh My Gods, I died? Give me a mirror to look at my head and face now!" He reached deep in his pockets for a mirror, found a medium sized one and handed it to me. In the soft yellow light of the room, I saw in the mirror that I had a very faint scar on my forehead from the incident and I rolled up my jeans to look down at my legs to look at whatever magical medicine that THIS Voti guy put on my legs. "Did I really have a broken leg?" I said fearfully.

"Let's sit down." He pointed to a set of small loveseats behind him. "Yes you did. That thick silver cloth on your leg is a nano-tech medical wrap cast. I wrapped your leg from above your knee to your ankle. That means this stretchable metallic cloth wrap, uses programmable nanites or nano sized robots to fix, mend, heal and/or clean any bodily injury any being gets. That's how you are walking right now without going into shock from the pain and only have a little simple scar on your forehead. It was on one of my many travels, that I bought many of those med wraps, not for myself but for other people who I would let travel with us in the future." He points to the cast. "It was a pre-cautionary buy…"

"Uh… wait a minute. That sounds like medical science fiction! I have never heard of that kind of tech before now! I shouldn't believe what you are saying but I feel it working. It sounds too advanced for this place and TIME… Who are you really? What do you mean by your 'travels' and 'beings'? I asked with some of my curiosity showing in my voice.

"You caught that slip, did you? Well, it's very difficult to explain to a human or any thinking creature but here I go. I am the living personification of this ship, my home, and it is also my body. I was born or you can say grown from a piece of coral seed on Gallifrey, my home planet. I am 266 years old now and indirectly caused that earthquake that killed you." Voti, if that's his real name, got up from the comfortably stuffed chair and started to walk around the room. "This ship is called a TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I am this ship and this ship is me." He said proudly.

"Sooo let me get this straight in my head. Firstly, YOU caused that earthquake that killed me! Secondly, you're 266 years old? But you don't look over the age of 18! You are in fact an alien lifeform from the planet of Gallifrey but not a flesh and blood birthed person. Not understanding the part about being grown. Are you actually like a very strong and sturdy holograph, maybe? I really should have drunk that medicine. My brain hurts getting all of this information and trying to simplify it all in my head to understand it AT ALL! Final 2 questions before I pass out; 1: what caused the earthquake? And 2: Am I you're prisoner now since you told me some of your history?"

"Ha-ha, good questions, VERY good questions, indeed. I will try to answer your questions in a way you can understand. I wasn't in the ship or in the neighborhood at the start of this incident. I was walking around in the cavern that's under your park when -" 5 different alarms started to go off right when I was about to answer his questions. I jumped up off my chair and ran over to my console. I looked over the instruments to see what set off the alarms. Energy from around the ship started fluctuating, the shield device was almost fried, the artificial gravity was switched off in 50% of the ship, rooms started moving around from their original positions, and most importantly, the Suspended Animation Medical Center. "No, oh Lords no! Not that room. They need to stay in that room for little awhile longer." He said terrified.

"Voti, are we under attack?! What the hell is going on? What room are you talking about? There are other people with you in here?! And because I don't want to die again today, what can I do to help? I said desperately.

"You may not believe most of what I have told you but I might need your help. Yes, we might be under attack. I don't know what's happening yet. The room I'm talking about is the suspended animation medical center like an I.C.U. freezer room. To stop what is happening, we may need to wake up my equal partner pilots from their deep sleep. The people you will meet later if we can fix the problems or stop the hacker and survive. So will you be a hero and help me or are you gonna be a coward and wait here to die when me, this ship we are all on, explodes?"

"Yes, I'm gonna help because like I said earlier I do NOT want to die again because of being near you. And I really want to know what is messing with your body and machines! Call me curious and pissed off enough to want to kick its ass for deciding to mess with the person who COSTED me my life and saved it on the same day. But I'll need some high tech gear to help with my leg still messed up." I started to walk back to the hallway and yelled over my shoulder, "Are you coming or what?!"

"This is gonna be interesting working with you. I guess we're going to the tech and weapons vault, then. Go straight for 10 doors and it opens when you put your hand print on the metal of the door. Wait for me in the hallway; don't go in there without me. The security is still in place for each standing case. I got to grab some stuff and I'll be right there!" I took off my welding mask, grabbed my tools, 2 scanners and microphone headsets and my upgraded computer tech of this time period. I ran after Franko before he touched something to add to our long list of problems. I got there right before he got tempted to go in by himself. "What the Lord did I say about the room's security?"

I turned to face Voti and got distracted by the blue-silver lightning behind us racing toward him directly. "Voti, look out. Behind you!" The lightning hit him which turned everything off including my eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, FIRST TIME READERS! THIS IS MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION STORY THAT I HAVE PUT UP ON HERE! :D
> 
> FOR THE EXPERT FANFICTION WRITERS, TELL ME BY PRIVATE MESSAGE WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE.
> 
> I VERY SADLY DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. I DO OWN ME AS MY HUMAN CHARACTER, STORY & ESPECIALLY VOTI, MY WALKING TALKING GUY TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 2: Explosions & Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying my story!!! :D

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“This is gonna be interesting working with you. I guess we’re going to the tech and weapons vault, then. Go straight for 10 doors and it opens when you put your hand print on the metal of the door. Wait for me in the hallway; don’t go in there without me. The security is still in place for each standing case. I got to grab some stuff and I’ll be right there!” I took off my welding mask, grabbed my tools, 2 mutli-scanners and 3 microphone headsets and my upgraded computer tablet of this time period. I ran after Franko before he touched something to add to our long list of problems. I got there right before he got tempted to go in by himself. “What the Lord did I say about the room’s security???"

I turned to face Voti and got distracted by the blue-silver lightning racing towards him directly behind us. “Voti, look out. Behind you!!!” The lightning hit him before he could move which turned everything off including my eyes.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later…

I woke up gasping for air. “Ahhh!!! Damn it, me being knocked out better not become routine on this ship, Voti. Ewww, I can’t believe I JUST realized that I am inside you. Voti, what happened??? Are you ok???” I used the wall to stand up and stumbled slowly over to where I last saw Voti. My feet softly hit the stuff he was carrying so he must be knocked out on the floor. I walk 2 more feet, kneel next to him and try to shake the Hulk awake. “Voti, wake up please. I don’t know what’s happening. I need to know how to help you and your injured friends.” I said fearfully.

“Psst, I’m behind you. Franko, turn around and do NOT freak out. You have to pick up the stuff I dropped and move over to the vault door. I will tell you the code number and phrase to deactivate the security on the door and in the room. My body on the floor is in shock but I am still awake and aware. I am talking through my tablet and the multi-scanners’ speakers. You can freak out and ask questions later. Put one of the headsets on,” He said calmly.

I put the green headset on. I took a very deep breath and said, “Ok, shock coma and sleep later. What do you want me to do first??? What are the codes to shut down the security measures in the vault???”

“The code phrase is Athena 13 Hephaestus. You might need to charge everything I tell you to grab that will help us stop who is doing this.”

“Isn’t Athena and Hephaestus, two of the Greek Gods???” I walk to the open vault door and yell out Athena 13 Hephaestus. Whatever security that was in place, I guess, turned off. I stepped into the vault room and… nothing happened. The room looked like it was part of an exhibition from a museum because the weapons and pieces of technology stored here were under glass cases. “What do you want me to grab from here???”

“You can now just slide open the cases. On your left, grab the big syringe device, it’s a DNA converter. I’ll use that later. In the middle of the room, grab the metallic plate; it is a containment force field. And also grab the gun shaped weapon next to the plate. I'll explain what it does later. We will use both on whoever is attacking me. Go to the back of the room and put my tools into the big machine. Use the keyboard that comes out of it and type this command ‘Combine and simplify these tools into one handheld sonic screwdriver. Human user. Voice activation and setting selection.’ A small door will open next to the screen and keyboard. Quickly put the tools into the door and the machine will do the rest.”

I did what Voti said. I grabbed the syringe device, the portable prison plate and the gun because what else can it be and ran to the back of the room to put the tools into the machine to make them into a sonic screwdriver. Whatever that is??? I typed the command in and the door closed. I waited 5 minutes for the machine to finish making the screwdriver. I still didn’t know how one screwdriver was gonna fix all of our problems but if he thinks it will help than I have to use it since his body is out of commission. The machine’s door opens and laying in it was a single device after I put in 10 different alien electronics. It was the length of a butter knife and an inch in width. There was a light on one side and a sharp silver tip on the other side. The middle part was half a green-blue metal alloy and half a small black screen like those out of date pagers.

“Watch out, it’s still hot. Use your shirt and put the screwdriver in the bag I had my tools in. Now you have to go to the suspended animation medical center to wake up my other inhabitants. I will direct you to the med center. The doors should be locked and you will need a code to disarm more security in the room. Leave the vault and walk down the hallway until you see it go into 2 directions. Take the next 2 rights and you will see the transparent doors to the med center.”

I left the vault and started walking. “Okay, I hear you but will they be able to help us stop whatever is happening??? I’m just saying because they have been in a medical coma, for how long??? I’m halfway there ---” I was interrupted by a massive explosion under the floor that nearly knocked me off my feet. “Voti!!! What the hell was that???”

“THAT was the main power generator for the medical center exploding. Whoever is attacking me/us, hacked into my systems to reroute the power from the surrounding rooms to cause that generator to blow. You need to hurry up, because the women I put in there will die soon, in about 10 minutes. Use this code: Apollo 31 Asclepius on the doors and security for the room.”

“Okay, got it. Whoever I am waking up, they BETTER be able to help us because I AM NOT dying again today!!!” The med center’s doors came into view in front of me. I ran faster down the hallway to get my assignment done. I tried to ram them open but just bounced off of them. “Owww!!! WTF, Voti!!! Why aren’t the doors open???

“Because I told you the security code and you should use it!!!” I yelled the code out loud causing the invisible light force field to turn off, the 2 doors to open up and the med center’s lights to turn themselves on from above the door to all the way to the back of the room. “Apollo 31 Ascelpius and I thought I would have gotten more time figuring out the syringe gun device I put in your tool bag. Speaking of, since there are 5 empty vials in it, what do I put in them and how many people am I waking up???” “Fill them with your blood and 2 women. Their names are Lady Romana and Lady Ace.”

“Did you just say MY BLOOD?!? Why blood??? My blood!!! You said that they were just in Cryo-Sleep. I thought I was just gonna type a command or push a button or two.” “They just need a little NEW blood to help wake them up and heal their injuries. Fill the first 4 vials, stick the needle in the orange hole and pull the trigger to empty them into their sleep pods.” “I HATE needles!!! Voti, if u really travel in Time and Space, you REALLY owe me one BIG trip or 5 small calm visits. All my choices!!!”


	4. Chapter 3: Revivals and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna admit that I don't have the imagination like those writers that wrote the clues in the seasons which led Rose to become The Bad Wolf and Donna to become The DoctorDonna both oh sooo briefly. 
> 
> In this story, I'm gonna deal with the aftermath of my forced rampage across Time and Space. I will remember/mention my past travels with The Doctor and all the relationships I have and had with past companions.

I stick my hand into the bag and pull out the syringe device and just looked at this 3-5 inch syringe needle into I felt another explosion above me. I stabbed myself with it and saw my dark red blood go into the first vial until it fills up and automatically fills up the next 3 vials. I pull the device out of my arm and look around for the Cryo-pods. I see them half way down the freezer room and ran over to them.

The first pod I come to has a wall mounted screen next to it. I look at it and hear Voti say, "Computer, activate all functions. Start deep sleep reserval programs." I turn back to the pod and see the orange hole and inserted the needle next to the Cryo-pod's nameplate that had the name of Lady Romana on it. I move to the next pod to do the same thing again for the other woman's pod. Her nameplate said Lady Ace.

"Who are these women, Voti??? WHAT are they???" "They are my partners/owners. They are also Time Ladies from the planet Gallifrey. Where all 3 of us are from." The alien glass lids on top of the pods started flashing different colored lights, and then emitted a red-ish gas over the women who started to slowly move. "Do I need to do anything else???" "No, just wait for the lids to open and help them out of their pods."

"I see the countdown on the screen; 45 more seconds until they wake up so can you tell me what happened to my blood after I injected into the hole???" "Instead of asking to find the chemicals needed for them to wake up because 1: U wouldn't have been able to read the labels and 2: when I was saving you---" "You mean BRINGING ME BACK TO LIFE!!!" "Yyyes that... well when I scanned you and your DNA deep down in your genes is DNA from many different species of aliens like Time Lords."

"Wait, why were you scanning---MY blood is alien?!! I am part alien!?! Since when???" “You keep interrupting me before I can explain fully to my knowledge!!!" "Damn, touchy. I am sorry but you just told me I am not as fully human as I thought I was." "Okay, yes you have some alien genes deeply locked in your blood. That's why I asked you to put your blood in. I activated the program to seek out the Time Lord DNA in it and convert all the blood you donated into that."

"So, my ancestors were aliens or some aliens who had kids with humans???" "Possibly, yes." I look at the countdown and see 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... "Reserval completed." said the med room's computer. The lids whoosh open and moved into the wall. I waited until they were gone and said, "Lady Ace, wake up if you can hear me." I turned to Lady Romana, "We are under attack please Wake Up!!!" Their eyes fly open and let out big groans.

Lady Romana said, "Where am I???" "What's going on???" said Lady Ace. I helped them out of their pods. "Who are you???" they both said. "Hi, well... my name is not important right now. What is important is that someone or thing is trying to tear Voti apart." I told them how I got here, why I was here, and everything else that happened. "So, Voti destroyed a park, killed you, brought you back to life, decided to help him survive this attack, woke us up, and explained what's happening to us, all because you were just walking around a park trying to calm down from having a bad day???"

"Yep, HELL of a way to spend my birthday. Since you guys are awake now, can you help us??? I repeat for the third time today, I an NOT dying again today!!! Voti, how long has it been since I woke up???" "3 hours." "Is there anymore of that alien medicine you wanted me to drink without the fix-my-memory-to-your-advantage part in it??? Because I should really drink it now, I am starting to feel dizzy, to get a painful headache and my leg is bleeding again." Lady Romana asks alittle tensely, "Are you still having a conversation with Voti now???" "Yes, I am."

Voti said surprisingly respectful, "Tell Lady Ace to go to the console room and look behind the music symbols painting she can find more headsets. ASK Lady Romana if she can help you back to the room you woke up in." I told Ace what to do and she ran out of the med room faster than I thought possible for someone who just woke up from a medical coma 15 minutes ago. I tiredly asked Romana if she would help me back to "my room". I also decided just to call them by their names dropping the Lady part. "Of course, I will sweetheart. Is your leg really bleeding??? Well... by the way, Happy Birthday!!! How old are you today???" Before I could answer her questions she told me I should consider sitting in an anti-grav wheelchair. "Thanks. I turned 20 years old at 6 a.m. today. We should see if we can find out who the hell is attacking us." I said before I gestured to her we should leave the room and do what Voti said.

Romana said to me her tone softening at last, "You need your medicine first then we'll see if she found the extra headsets and if she has gone to find her lab again and made her very portable canister bombs yet." "Did you just say bombs?!! Should she be making bombs right after she woke up??? Wow, I never would have thought I would ask those two questions in my whole life!!!" "She's an expert by now; she has been experimenting with the formulas for the last three thousand years. They are just a few different chemicals mixed up together." "I'm just gonna accept what you said about her. Sounds like you have helped her make some of these bombs before."

"Yes, I have. The last time we were awake, we were fighting in a war. A war that was going to decide the fate of the universe; its Past, Present, and Future. The Great Time War, it was called by all of the ancient alien species who fought in it with and against us." "If you were still fighting when you guys crash landed and then put into your alien medical comas by Voti, I wonder who won the Time War???"

"I don't know it may still be going on. I will have to ask Voti, if we survive this invasion of him!!!" We arrived at "my room" and we both were very surprised to see the door and room changed, massively CHANGED!!! Just saying changed was a BIG understatement. The rolling cabinet table and medicine was still there, everything else was different. The floating bed still floated but was now queen sized, with what looked like alien silk sheets of every shade of blue there is and was and 3 pillows; 1 long and 2 medium sized ones. The floor and walls looked like they were made of rainbow marble and sprang to life as soon as we stepped foot inside the room. The ordinary shapes turned into beautiful pictures of geometric shapes, designs, and landscapes like right now it was the Taj Mahal. We looked up and saw that instead of a simple blank ceiling there were now 3 more floors added. On the ground floor there was an antique looking desk and chair, bookcases, a machine that looked like it was grown NOT built (I was later told on our travels that it was ancient yet very cutting edge Time Lord technology; it was named the Star Map Database Archive Machine by the ancient Time Lords: It holds all of the maps from the first space travel pioneers of Earth and Gallifrey to the star maps all the way to the year 5 Million). 

We walked by the star map machine, next to it there was a mini chemistry lab setup on a very large steel table. On the right side of the room were shelves just waiting to be filled with anything I wanted to put on them, an opened door that led to a Roman and Japanese bath house inspired bathroom. In front of a giant picture window there was a built in cushioned bench with three reclining love seat chairs and a knee high coffee table in between them. The bookcases separated everything in "MY" room from each other and the antique desk was two feet away from the bed. Before we were finished exploring this mysteriously transformed room apartment and sat on the bed, I discovered laid out on it a steampunk styled alien supercomputer laptop, an intact but burned tan messenger bag, some new futuristic clothes plus two more things I couldn't comprehend while Romana found a wristband she said was a vortex manipulator, a board hovering three inches off the bed and a green glowing stick that was 6 inches long and 1 and a half inches wide.

Before I told Romana to hand me the medicine on the table I asked Voti if the stuff floating in the cup was the memory molding substance he wanted me to take earlier today. He said yes and Romana found a spoon and bowl in a little drawer in the rolling cabinet so I could take it all out. "Wow, Voti!!! If this is an apology from you, I want one like this every single day." "Yes, Voti. This is a truly amazing room. But why did you construct this room while someone or something has been actively trying to hurt or destroy you???" Romana asked in confusion and suspicion. "What room makeover are you guys talking about??? I have been busy trying to stop this IMPOSSIBLE hacking from causing any more explosions from occurring and the almost activation of my internal weapons security system that was set to target and fire upon anyone with a beating heart and gave off body heat. Lady Ace was almost killed on the way back to your room." "Then how---" 

Just as Ace came into "my" room apartment I was interrupted by a voice that had came from nowhere and everywhere and said, "Come out come out wherever you are. Come out come out from there... don't you want to play with us???"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Before I write any more chapters I wanted to tell you guys what are the Star Knight swords with their concept description. The Star Knight swords are a borrowed idea from someone else, from Lumendea on fanfiction.net. Rose Tyler is her main character in her EPIC fanfiction series Guardians of the Universe. I will "find" my sword soon in the next 1-3 chapters in my story. I haven't fully planned out the conclusion of this yet. So WHO boys and girls, you have to wait and hang on to the guard rail and wait to see where will I go next in my new travels with the talking TARDIS, Voti.
> 
> Okay, the Star Knight swords are golden in color and when they are not being used they take the form of a bracelet or gauntlet depending on the user. For Rose Tyler it is a bracelet, but for her predecessor to her sword it was a gauntlet as he was a man who lived on battlefield.
> 
> Also noteworthy is that when a person who is compatible with a sword after touching it, a mental link is established which gives the new Star Knight the knowledge to use the sword, but practice is still a must to build muscle memory. For Rose this was less of an issue because she knew things like kickboxing and martial arts so she already knew a lot about how to move when in combat.
> 
> As to what the sword look like it can be any kind of sword. The key is that it has some kind of short grip and a long blade. As it is an alien blade you could even stretch this to something like a scythe or a lance. When Rose first touched hers it was a different style of sword as the previous Star Knight of that sword was an adult male. The sword will take the best form for the Star Knight to use which in Rose's case is a lighter sabre like sword rather than something like a broadsword which she'd have trouble managing as men have more upper body strength. When the Star Knight's link is created the sword will retract to bracelet or gauntlet form to renew itself into the new form it needs to take. The only rule in appearance is that it is a gold sword and is fairly plain, no jewels on it, but some basic patterns on the hilt and the bracelet form are fine. Consider who is going to be using the blade and figure out what kind of style they would use. Rose uses a very European fencing style mixed with martial arts so her sword is meant to be fast and slicing, but other swords are meant to have crushing power or penetration. 
> 
> Hope this clears that up a little bit. Each Star Knight is different with different swords, it was their purpose and mental traits that they shared.


End file.
